Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 5 = 9$
Explanation: Add $5$ to both sides: $(9x - 5) + 5 = 9 + 5$ $9x = 14$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{14}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{14}{9}$